


Опасные священные слова

by Lunatic_Blues



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale gets there eventually, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley just loves him because he wants to love him, Declarations Of Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Show Compliant, Unreturned love confessions, it's about the six thousand years, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Blues/pseuds/Lunatic_Blues
Summary: Кроули произносит их очень рано — и повторяет из века в век. Азирафель никогда не находит слов для ответа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to do with these sacred words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763116) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 

— Ну что, пора бы мне двигаться в путь, пока гроза не разыгралась, — сказал Змий. — В Аду наверняка хотят узнать, как все прошло.

— С сокрушительным успехом, очевидно, — откликнулся Азирафель, настроенный скорее мрачно, нежели саркастично. В конце концов, он _тоже_ дежурил у Древа. — Надо думать, ты получишь от начальства благодарность.

Змий — Кроули — задумчиво приподнял брови.

— Благодарность! — отозвался он. — Послушай, очень даже может быть.

Улыбнувшись, он слегка расправил крылья, словно бы ангел сделал ему комплимент. Азирафель ощутил, что сил на еще один спор уже не осталось.

— Было крайне приятно, ангел, — сказал демон, и Азирафель уже собирался ответить ему _«громко сказано»_ — но тут Кроули склонил голову набок и одарил его пристальным взглядом широко раскрытых желтых глаз, изогнув губы в легкой усмешке.

— А знаешь, что? — изрек он, — Так я могу и влюбиться в тебя, если не буду осторожен.

Азирафелю оставалось лишь оцепенело смотреть, как Змий оборачивается и сползает вниз по стене Райского Сада.

***

В следующий раз эта тема всплыла тысячу лет спустя.

Азирафель почти не удивился, когда Кроули оказался под деревом подле него, словно знал, что без того не обойдется. Ливень, что обрушился на обширную долину перед ними, хлестал весь день, и река Тигр вдали уже выступала из берегов.

— А ты все тут? — сказал Кроули.

Азирафель пожал плечами с несчастным видом. Листья роняли ему на затылок и шею холодную воду, но под деревом не было места, где было бы суше. В Ковчеге, разумеется, было бы сухо, но… Лучше даже не сравнивать. Для кого-то мокрая накидка явно не была главным испытанием дня — или четырех десятков дней.

— У тебя такое дежурство — сидеть и смотреть, или это род покаяния? — допытывался Кроули.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, — отрезал Азирафель, задетый тем, как близок тот был к истине, — таков Замысел.

— Ангелы, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Я и _есть_ ангел, именно что. В этом суть, — резко парировал Азирафель. — Тебе лучше, чем многим, должно быть известно, что случается, когда ангел пренебрегает Великим Замыслом.

Между ними воцарилась тишина, и когда ангел рискнул оглянуться, черты Кроули были напряжены. На мгновение Азирафель пожалел о своих словах, а затем упрекнул себя за сожаление.

— Может быть, _ты_ мог бы что-то сделать, — пробормотал он и немедленно раскаялся в этом под саркастичным взглядом демона.

— Ах, так это я должен идти спасать жизни? А ты чем займешься? Просто не станешь мешать мне?

Азирафель промолчал.

Где-то вдали пророкотал раскат грома.

Кроули покачал головой.

— Ты, конечно, моя личная и неприличная слабость, ангел, — сказал он, — Но я так точно не могу.

Азирафель ощутил, как в чреве его что-то сжалось, и хотел спросить:_ «твоя — что?»_, но слова, слегка приправленные паникой, прозвучали иначе.  
— Не можешь — что?

И когда Кроули широким жестом обвел наводнение, что поднималось вдали, Азирафель испытал облегчение, которое тут же проигнорировал.

— Сидеть тут с тобой и смотреть на это вот все, — отозвался Кроули и зашагал вниз по склону холма, и прощальные слова произнес на ходу, уже не оборачиваясь.

— Наслаждайся прекрасным видом. А я лучше пойду и вмешаюсь в какой-нибудь Замысел.

Азирафель провожал его взглядом, ощущая, как странно колотится сердце в его земном теле, и совершенно точно не думал о том, как хотел бы отправиться следом.

***

Время шло, и они продолжали встречаться и расходиться. Кроули, похоже, не держал на него обиды за их размолвку у берега Тигра, и Азирафель не желал разбираться, отчего он настолько благодарен ему за это. Мир все еще был невелик — по крайней мере, та его часть, что подвергалась благословениям и искушениям. В любом случае, мир был достаточно тесен, чтобы примерно каждую сотню лет Кроули пересекал дорогу Азирафелю и, сверкнув ярким золотом глаз, завязывал с ним разговор, а порой приглашал разделить с ним флягу вина или горстку фиников. Или обед. Или ужин.

Если Кроули с ним — так рассуждал Азирафель — значит, прочим коварным планам Змия приходится обождать. И как ни крути, а все-таки приятно было встретить старого знакомого. Не то чтобы демон мог выведать у ангела какие-то тайны Небес. Не то чтобы с Азирафелем делились подобными тайнами.

Так было до Содома.

Азирафель даже не знал, почему именно его отправили вместе с Гавриилом и Сандальфоном, дабы говорить с Единственным Праведным Домом в Пяти Городах, как, впрочем, не знал, почему именно этот Дом объявили Единственным Праведным. Лот явно смотрел на вещи иначе.

— Среди моих соседей много хороших людей, — с мольбой обращался он к ангелам, что расселись в ряд на подушках в его жилище, пока дети его пытались подглядывать из-за двери, а жена его, Адо, суетилась и едва ли не рыдала, предлагая им напитки. Азирафель согласился на чай, чтобы как-то ее подбодрить.

— Ну что же, — бодро объявил Гавриил, — С сожалением вынужден сообщить, что вся равнина подлежит уничтожению.

— Знаете, пойду-ка я помогу Адо с напитками, — пробормотал Азирафель и сбежал из комнаты.

Он заплатил сыну прислужницы серебра, чтобы мальчик разыскал для него человека с желтыми глазами, и отчаянно надеялся, что ничего не перепутал, и что Кроули обосновался именно здесь, а не в Севоиме ниже по реке. Вернувшись, он нервно потягивал чай и наблюдал за тем, как Лот тщился выторговать милость. Гавриил и Сандальфон высокомерно помалкивали, пока Азирафель кивал и улыбался самой ободряющей улыбкой._ «Да, конечно, это разумно, не так ли? Десять праведников. Мы могли бы пощадить города ради них, так я думаю, да, несомненно.»_

Когда Адо появилась на пороге, перехватывая взгляд Азирафеля, и кивком указала на двери черного хода, он не стал бороться с чувством облегчения.

— Разнесет всю долину? А сколько шума развели вокруг той радуги, — заворчал Кроули, стоило Азирафелю докончить свой приглушенный рассказ.

— Ради всего святого, тише, — прошептал тот в ответ. — В соседней комнате двое архангелов! Лот — он, похоже, в этот раз на роли Ноя — пытается отговорить их.

— Бесполезно, — отозвался Кроули, словно знал это наверняка, словно его история была единственной на свете. Но Лот был добродетелен, и с ним была благосклонность Божия, и всем было известно, что Милосердие — это по части Небес, и даже если добрых людей здесь действительно было лишь десять, возможно, они могут спасти этих десятерых.

— Может, десяток и наберется, — шипел Кроули, пока Азирафель нервно поглядывал через плечо, — А может, и нет. Я тут уже порядочно прожил, и поверь, я не учил их тому, что они творят. Сами всему научились.

Его лицо было мрачным и бледным в долгих тенях наступавшего вечера.

— Если они это сделают, то до утра, — прошептал Азирафель. — Я… Мне кажется, они помилуют Лота, но…  
_«Но может, и нет»_, — мог бы сказать он, но не сказал._ «Возможно, им вообще все равно.»_  
— Но может, есть и другие.

— Этот город повязан жестокостью, — протянул Кроули. — Те, что не насилуют других — это те, кого держат тут, чтобы насиловать, и они боятся друг друга сильней, чем святого огня. Сколько бы я ни стучал в их двери, это не заставит их бежать.

Азирафель не представлял, как подбить на это демона.

— Попытайся, — взмолился он.

Глаза Кроули сияли в полутьме ярче огней светильника. Он провел раздвоенным языком по сухим губам, приобретая вдруг изможденный вид, словно заранее оставил за плечами предстоящую долгую ночь, а затем кивнул.

— Ладно, — хрипло сказал он, — Будь осторожен, ангел. Я люблю тебя.

Когда Азирафель вернулся к Лоту и ангелам, его руки дрожали так сильно, что он не решился снова взяться за чай.

В конце концов Гавриил и Сандальфон поднялись, отряхнули одежды и покинули Содом одни. Они не оглядывались и не видели, как Кроули поторапливал Лота с семьей, уводя их прочь по темным улицам. Огонь пал с небес, и Азирафель старался думать о Непостижимости и безупречной природе Божественного, а не о желтых глазах на скуластом и бледном лице.

Когда пришло утро, Азирафель обнаружил Кроули на холме с видом на руины. Тот задумчиво взирал на соляной столб и выглядел очень уставшим.

***

Как правило, именно Кроули находил Азирафеля, но в Риме вышло наоборот. После того прискорбного случая с Назореем успело пройти всего несколько лет, но, не считая той встречи, они уже очень давно не пересекались надолго. На какое-то время Кроули, как видно, неплохо так устроился в Египте, но эти Десять казней… да, они тяжело дались им обоим.

(Азирафель не застал переход через Красное Море, но слышал, что зрелище было мощное. Он тогда задержался, чтобы поврачевать сердца обездоленных матерей, прижимавших к груди своих мертвых первенцев, а Кроули ушел с израильтянами.)

А теперь — вот он, Кроули, сидел и пил что-то, что было ему не по вкусу, и раздраженно пресекал все безобидные попытки Азирафеля начать непринужденную беседу.

То, что в итоге они отобедали устрицами, и демон приободрился, было чистой случайностью. Съел он всего ничего, хотя надо признать, что устрицы были отменные. Важно было другое: Кроули наконец-то снова заулыбался едва заметной, приглушенной улыбкой… нет, конечно, Азирафелю было решительно все равно, улыбается какой-то демон или нет.

Кроули был немногословен и молча слушал Азирафеля, позволяя тому направлять разговор. В какой-то момент ангел так увлекся своей маленькой пламенной речью, что отклонился от начальной темы — люди — и неожиданно для себя рассказал о весьма неприятной и бесцеремонной записке, полученной от начальства на прошлой неделе.

— Сдается мне, — протянул вдруг Кроули, опираясь на локти и отпивая из чаши с брагой, — что ты последний мало-мальски порядочный ангел на Небесах.

— Это вовсе не так, — безотчетно отрезал Азирафель и нахмурился, — Это…

Ладно, пожалуй, на святотатство это не тянуло.

— Есть предостаточно…

Он на мгновение задумался, а затем раздраженно выдохнул.

— От тебя вряд ли можно ожидать беспристрастного суждения по этому вопросу.

Что может знать демон об ангелах на Небесах? И, если на то пошло, о порядочности?

— Это да, — Кроули повел плечами, вновь поднося к губам свой напиток и глядя в сторону, на стену за плечом Азирафеля.  
— Если учесть, что я в тебя влюблен.

Азирафель застыл, так и не успев поднести кусок хлеба ко рту. Оливковое масло сочилось ему на тогу.

Дымчато-черные очки Кроули немного соскользнули вниз по носу, и когда он медленно поднял лицо, чтобы встретить взгляд Азирафеля, тот мог видеть его глаза.

— Эм, — произнес Азирафель.

Губы Кроули дернулись в короткой, не вполне удавшейся усмешке. Он отвернулся и стянул с тарелки ангела устрицу.

До этого дня демон всегда произносил это — и уходил. И никогда не оставался сидеть рядом с Азирафелем, и не смотрел на него… так, будто ждал ответа.

(Он говорил об этом в Вавилоне на языке, на котором прежде не говорил никто. Говорил, когда они расходились после случайной встречи в суде у Деворы. Промолчал об этом, когда покидал Египет.)

Кроули вновь поднял взгляд на Азирафеля, и только тогда тот осознал, что смотрел на него безотрывно. Демон поправил очки, прикрывая глаза, и на этот раз улыбнулся вполне уверенно, но это не особо помогало — пустой, невеселый изгиб его губ никак не опровергал того, что он только что произнес.

Азирафель несмело улыбнулся в ответ.

— Устрицы вполне съедобные, — сказал Кроули, покачивая чашей с остатками браги, — А вот вино, право слово, могло быть и лучше.

Он на мгновение опустил взгляд на брагу, продуманно моргнул и заново приложился к напитку.

— Другое дело, — провозгласил он, наполняя чашу Азирафеля.

Азирафель сделал вывод, что ему позволено просто игнорировать тему, и испытал большое облегчение.

***

Со временем стало ясно, что тема никуда не исчезала, даже если ее игнорировать.

В конце пятнадцатого века Азирафель обнаружил Кроули в придорожной канаве в Мадриде. Волосы демона были покрыты грязью, пальцы сжимали горло бутылки, от которой несло нездоровым запахом.

— Кроули? Это же ты?

Эти медные волосы трудно было не узнать даже под слоем грязи, но надежда еще оставалась, пока Кроули не оторвал лицо от земли, устремив куда-то сквозь Азирафеля мутный взгляд желтых глаз из-под сбившихся темных очков. К его щеке пристал древесный лист.

— Боже правый, что с тобой случилось? — вскричал Азирафель. Он схватил Кроули за руку и неловко потянул его наверх. Голова демона безвольно перекатилась по шее, и до Азирафеля дошло, что нездоровый запах исходил не только от бутылки.

— С-с-суд Святой Инквизиции, — пробормотал демон и издал нетрезвый смешок.

На какое-то мгновение Азирафель пришел в ужас. Но нет, если бы Кроули каким-то образом оказался в руках Инквизиции, его бы тут просто не было. Азирафель понятия не имел, что там сделали бы, случись им схватить настоящего демона, но, надо думать, не угостили бы выпивкой.

Оглянувшись, ангел убедился, что на улице, серой в рассветном туманном мареве, они с Кроули были совсем одни. Тогда он избавил демона от очков, все еще сжимая в ладони его предплечье и тщетно пытаясь удержать того вертикально. Кроули опасно закачался, а затем рухнул вниз, на пятки, опускаясь на колени посреди дороги, как благочестивые — в церкви. Не то чтобы он собирался делиться подобным сравнением, подумал Азирафель, пока снимал с щеки демона грязный лист.

— Сдается мне, что на самом деле с тобой случилось слишком много испанского крепкого пойла, — цокнул языком Азирафель, хмуря брови. Ангел выудил из кармана носовой платок и принялся стирать с лица Кроули грязь, придержав его челюсть ладонью.

Азирафель не сразу заметил, _как_ демон смотрел на него — взгляд, лишенный привычной защиты, был нагим, открытым и завороженным, и выражение его до странности точно отвечало той метафоре с церковью.

Азирафель никогда не был одним из тех ангелов, чьи лики в храмах помещали в витражи. Вот, значит, что это было за чувство?

И только тогда до него наконец-то дошло.

Он немедленно выпустил лицо Кроули, непроизвольно подавшись назад, как человек, разобравший отметины на чешуе ядовитой змеи. Потерявший опору Кроули зашатался, но снова выпрямился, а затем медленно моргнул пару раз.

— Ужасно видеть тебя в таком состоянии, дорогой, — заторопился Азирафель, стараясь не отводить глаз от носового платка, покуда тот не был чудесно очищен и убран в карман. — Может быть, тебе что-нибудь нужно…?

Кроули обдумал вопрос.

— Больше пойла, — объявил он наконец и решительно поднялся на ноги. На мгновение демон крепко впечатался лицом в плечо Азирафеля, заставив того пошатнуться, но быстро вернул себе равновесие. — Прос-с-сти, — прошипел он и развернулся, нетвердо ступая вперед.

— Мне что-то не кажется, что это хорошая мысль, — взмолился Азирафель, подрываясь за ним. — Ты живешь где-то поблизости? Отдохнуть бы тебе…

Кроули любил поспать, не так ли? Сам Азирафель решительно не понимал, что хорошего в этом занятии, но точно знал, что Кроули оно по нраву. Однако демон лишь тряхнул головой, не оборачиваясь и не прерывая своего извилистого пути к таверне.

— Не вариант! — заявил он торжественно, описав широкий жест рукой, что до сих пор не рассталась с пустой бутылкой. — Я отмечаю благодарнос-с-сть от своих.

Азирафель нахмурился. Благодарность из Ада явно была не из тех новостей, что понравятся ангелу.

— Благодарность за что? — не удержался он.

Кроули замедлил шаги и бросил на Азирафеля короткий взгляд через плечо, явно призваный намекнуть, что один из них — немного тугодум.

— С-с-суд Святой Инквизиции, — прояснил он наконец. На миг кровь застыла у ангела в жилах.

— О, Кроули, — тихо выдохнул он, — Ты _не мог_, — новый взгляд, брошенный демоном через плечо, был мрачен и полон упрека, что показалось Азирафелю несколько неправедливым.

— Конечно, не мог, — вздохнул Кроули. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За демона, — ответил Азирафель, не задумываясь.

Будь на Кроули очки, боль, что прошила его черты, была бы не так заметна. Азирафелю вдруг стало стыдно — но ведь это было правдой, разве нет?

Кроули вновь принялся нетвердо шагать вперед, и Азирафель последовал за ним, слегка выставив руки перед собой, точно это могло удержать демона от столкновений со стенами.

Тот вдруг усмехнулся.

— За демона. Яс-с-ное дело, демон во всем виноват, — язык у него заплетался, голос ядовито и злобно шипел на согласных. — А я вот уверен, что это все ваш-ш-ши. Папа Римский — большой фанат. Я даже не слышал об этом! Иду я, значит, по своим делам — не по Адс-с-ским делам, по с-с-своим, понял, да? — и вот они тут как тут! Тебе, говорят, благодарность, прекрас-с-сно сработано! Ну что мне оставалось, я говорю им «спасибо» и вот — иду посмотреть, за что меня хвалят.

Он резко остановился, развернулся на пятках и устремил на Азирафеля взгляд желтых змеиных глаз — подозрительно влажных.

— Они это зовут обращением в веру, — закончил Кроули хрипло и тихо. — По нашим адским понятиям — прос-с-сто резня.

Азирафель не представлял, что на это ответить, поэтому молча шагнул вперед, протягивая Кроули очки. Тот сглотнул, принимая их.

— Спасибо, — процедил он, неуклюже опуская очки на глаза.

В конечном итоге Азирафелю мало что оставалось, кроме как завалиться вслед за Кроули в ближайшую таверну и смотреть, как тот заказывает у хозяина первую бутылку заведения за день.

Азирафель опустился на стул подле него. Было что-то во всей этой истории, что никак не укладывалось у него в голове.

— Ты… расстроен, — попробовал он, но Кроули только фыркнул.

— Нет, я ж тебе говорю. Я праздную.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Азирафель. — Вот только это меньше всего похоже на праздник, и больше всего — на попытку развоплотиться путем алкогольного отравления.

— Не могу, — отрезал Кроули и кратко подрыгнул своим словам. — А то бы дал дуба ко вторнику.

— Вторнику? — пораженно повторил Азирафель. — Сколько же ты уже…?

— Ну так мне ж была объявлена _большая_ благодарность, — повел плечами Кроули, и вид у него был довольно несчастный. — Много, много зла.

Азирафель наблюдал, как тот опустошает бутылку с горла, игнорируя стакан, оставленный хозяином подле нее.

— Не рас-с-строен, — спустя минуту молчания заявил Кроули, обращаясь к горлышку бутылки. — Будь я расстроен, эт-т была бы… эмпатия, или вроде того. Добродетель.

— Одна из них, верно, — медленно произнес Азирафель, и в словах его звучало меньше скепсиса, нежели он намеревался вложить. — «Величайшая из них», так говорят.

Он уже успел понять, как сильно демон не жаловал намеки на то, что может не соответствовать образу чистого Зла. Конечно, Кроули был их Врагом, однако… что ж, его можно было считать лучшим из доступных представителей Вражеской стороны. Пожалуй, в этом не было беды. Он был хорошим собеседником, и помогал взглянуть на вещи под свежим углом, и отличался превосходным вкусом в винах, если, конечно, не брать в рассчет этот день.

Однако вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, демон скривил губы в сардонической усмешке.

— Что, как помощь в нужде? — он провел ладонью по лицу, оставляя на челюсти новую грязную полосу. Азирафель взирал на нее и молчал.

— Как любовь? — продолжил Кроули, и глаза Азирафеля быстро метнулись выше, к нечитаемым бликам на темных очках. Те отвечали ему долгим, тянущимся взглядом.

В конце концов Кроули отвернулся, снова подтянув к себе бутылку.

— Мы оба знаем, что я и так уже адс-с-ское разочарование по этой части, ангел, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Имей милосердие… к моей репутации, а?

Азирафель сидел с ним в пустой таверне, и молчал, и надеялся, что это милосердно.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Века сменяли друг друга.

В одном из них было заключено Соглашение.

В каждом из них имели место признания, откровенные и не слишком.

(Азирафель был несказанно рад тому, что Кроули не жаловал унылые пьесы, с тех самых пор, как однажды, посетив театр в одиночестве, услышал из уст Ромео фразу «мой светозарный ангел». Когда они с Кроули встретились в следующий раз, он понятия не имел, как бы спросить у демона, о чем тот беседовал со своим новым другом Уильямом).

Кроме того, имели место обеды и ужины, услуги и шутки, случайные и намеренные. Конечно, они не были друзьями. Конечно, нет — подобный риск был роскошью для них обоих. Но Азирафель уже не был уверен, что они до сих пор враги, и это было почти в той же мере опасно.

Ангел не мог знать наверняка, что сделают на Небесах, если услышат, что он водит дружбу с демоном. Но что касается Кроули… _Кроули_, которому по природе своей вообще-то не полагалось чувствовать то, о чем он говорил. Может, он и не чувствовал, но ведь был так уверен в обратном. Больше того — добровольно делился этой дух выбивающей слабостью, ничего при этом не получая взамен.

Что сделают с ним в Аду? Да его уничтожат.

И все же как трудно было страшиться Ада, когда Кроули перекатывал в сторону Азирафеля блюдо с остатками пудинга, или когда ангел наполнял его бокал. В такие минуты и Небеса, и Преисподняя отступали куда-то прочь. К Соглашению, в конечном итоге, оказалось так просто привыкнуть. К обществу Кроули оказалось так легко привязаться. Оно само по себе являлось соблазном.

И все-таки факт оставался фактом: демоны не умеют любить.

В тот день они столкнулись друг с другом у Кэнэри-Уорф, по всей видимости — случайно. Кроули был уклончив и явно что-то скрывал, и Азирафель справедливо решил, что лучший способ подорвать тайные козни демона — увести его с улицы и завести в ресторан.

Теперь Кроули восседал по другую сторону стола, застеленного белоснежной скатертью, подливал в свою чашку нечто из фляги и увлеченно рассказывал, как недавно обрезал поводья у лошади, запряженной в повозку, посреди оживленной улицы.

Этот факт был известен всем — тот, насчет демонов и любви, всем в Аду и на Небесах. Наблюдая, как Кроули жестикулирует, Азирафель мог признать — по крайней мере, молча признаться себе самому — что этот демон был ему в целом по нраву. Но вся эта волынка с _любовью_ явно была либо ложью, либо искушением.

Он не знал, что из этого хуже. Ни то, ни другое не походило на Кроули.

Какая бредовая мысль, думал он, ведь Кроули был искусителем, Кроули лгал. _Не тогда, когда дело касалось чего-то важного._ Больше того, он искушал Азирафеля, даже лгал Азирафелю! _Не об этом._ О множестве вещей. _Но не об этом._

Им не дано было преодолеть свою природу. Не стоило даже и думать об этом. Вот только не думать было бы проще, если бы только Кроули не продолжал повторять это.

— Ангел, ты слушаешь вообще?

Азирафель моргнул, фокусируя взгляд и заставляя комнату вновь обрести очертания. Выражение Кроули ясно давало понять, что нечто изрядно его забавляет, и Азирафель начал краснеть еще прежде, чем полностью понял вопрос.

— Разумеется, слушаю, — поспешно заверил он, — Лошадь в повозке.

Демон тем временем заухмылялся в полную силу.

— Про лошадь было десять минут назад. С тех пор я развернул перед тобой такой блестящий список прегрешений и соблазнов, что если бы ты только слушал, ты бы вынужден был покарать меня. Насмерть.

— Я бы никогда… — непроизвольно выпалил Азирафель, хотя и знал, что это не всерьез. Улыбка Кроули приобрела несколько иное выражение, не менее, впрочем, довольное.

— Ну, по крайней мере доложил бы обо мне кому-нибудь в карательном отделе, — уточнил он, но Азирафель упрямо тряхнул головой.

— Нет. Я не стал бы.

Кроули скрестил руки, опираясь на локти, чтобы взглянуть на Азирафеля в упор, и его выражение вдруг оказалось настолько теплым, что у ангела где-то под ребрами непроизвольно вспыхнуло то же тепло — оно разгоралось там абсолютно без спроса и стремительно передавалось его лицу.

— Но ты даже не слышал, что это за прегрешения, — заметил Кроули.

— Ну, — раздраженно выдохнул Азирафель, усердно и громко работая ложкой в своем напрочь остывшем чае, — Сомневаюсь, что твои деяния еще могут меня удивить.

— Пожалуй, так оно и есть, — тихо согласился Кроули. — Может, ты и правда знаешь почти все мои тайны.

Азирафель упорно не поднимал взгляд на демона, зная, что встретят его только темные, ровные стекла очков.  
В этом ресторане было до странного жарко.

— Может, и знаю, — отозвался он.

_Кроули не стал бы лгать об этом._

***

В конечном итоге было не так уж важно, правда это или нет, и что именно чувствовал Кроули, ибо это не меняло положения вещей. Если об этом узнают в Аду — разбираться не станут.

Азирафелю даже не нужно было встречать других демонов, чтобы знать, что те не похожи на Кроули. В них не было сочувствия, любви или великодушия. Они не просили о милосердии и никому его не оказывали. И пускай демон из Кроули был необычный, он все-таки оставался демоном — и навеки обречен был подчиняться Преисподней. Азирафель не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего, чтобы вынудить Ад оставить его в покое.

Но даже если у Кроули не было иного выхода, Азирафель не мог позволить ему вооружиться святой водой.

И Кроули мог злиться на него, сколько влезет. Да на здоровье! Он хотел, чтобы Азирафель разделил с ним эту ответственность. Он вечно что-то предлагал Азирафелю, буквально вкладывал в руки подобные вещи — а потом вел себя так, словно Азирафель поступает жестоко, если не хочет их принимать, если просто не знает, что с ними делать. С тех самых пор от Кроули не было слышно ни слова. Разумеется, прежде бывало, что они не встречались намного дольше — с того дня, когда Азирафель гневным маршем вылетел из Сент-Джеймсского парка, прошло всего каких-то полгода — но на этот раз молчание резало прямо по нервам.

«Предостаточно тех, с кем можно брататься»! И кто же они, интересно? Обычные люди?

На раскопки ушел целый час, но наконец-таки Азирафель отыскал визитную карточку с нынешним адресом Кроули.

Экипаж доставил его к фешенебельному особняку с грифельно-серой дверью. Ангел проверил и перепроверил адрес на карточке, а затем расправил плечи, выдохнул и замолотил по двери кулаком, в своем праведном гневе не обращая внимания на тяжелый дверной молоток из меди.

— Кроули! — громко позвал он, — Кроули, это я. Открывай.

Ответа не последовало.

Ангел все-таки приложился о дверь молотком, исключительно на тот случай, если так изнутри слышно лучше.

— Кроули! Нельзя же вот так избегать меня, — Азирафель стремительно вскипал, и прохожие уже начинали оборачиваться и глазеть. Он раздраженно выдохнул и чудеснул, заставляя двери распахнуться.

В холле, куда ступил ангел, было настолько темно и тихо, что на миг он засомневался, уж не сменил ли демон адрес, не сообщив ему.

— Кроули? — вновь позвал он, отводя тяжелую портьеру от окна у входной двери, и увидел, как в лучах дневного света закружились вихри пыли.

— Да будет тебе известно, что в доме положено иногда убираться, — назидательно сообщил он в пустоту, — Кроули? Рано или поздно тебе придется ответить!

Возле вешалки располагалась подставка для зонтиков, содержавшая один-единственный зонт цвета воронова крыла и демонову трость. Значит, Кроули все же был дома.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь! — Азирафель пересек длинный холл, на ходу снимая перчатки, и заглянул в гостиную за углом. — Ты не можешь злиться на меня веки вечные.

Окна в гостиной оказались зашторены наглухо. Здесь было так же пусто и сумрачно, как и в прихожей, и пахло тусклым и серым запахом места, где давно не проветривали и не выбивали ковры. Ангелу стало не по себе от мысли, что Кроули обитает в такой обстановке. Это было так на него не похоже.

— Я не сердился на тебя, — признался он пустым комнатам Кроули, с горечью осознавая, что голос его начинает звучать умоляюще. — Вовсе нет. Просто… пойми же, _святая вода_, дорогой.

Столовая тоже была пуста, и на полированной тверди обеденного стола из красного дерева лежал тонкий слой пыли. Вдоль него в длинный ряд были расставлены кресла. «Предостаточно тех, с кем можно брататься». Вот только, похоже, их давно сюда не приглашали.

— Я боялся не за себя, — Азирафель все так же обращался к огромному, пустующему дому. На кухне Кроули тоже не оказалось — что было вполне ожидаемо, вряд ли он часто туда забредал, но уж если бы прятался…

— Ты не можешь этого не понимать. Если бы что-то с тобой стряслось, то виноват…

Ангел застыл во главе стола, опустив ладонь на спинку вычурного кресла, и попытался сглотнуть ком в горле, больше напоминающий острый камень.

— Виноват оказался бы я, — наконец произнес он так тихо, что это едва ли могли бы расслышать на другом конце стола.

Это было нечестно. Он ведь пришел сюда, чтобы… ну да, чтобы как следует наорать на Кроули. Вот только Кроули, как никто, заслуживал правду. Он никогда не отказывал в правде Азирафелю.

Ангел двинулся прочь из кухни, заново пересекая гостиную.

— Ты был бы осужден из-за меня, — продолжал он, и темные стены безразлично глотали его слова. — Из-за нас. Из-за того, что я… сделал с тобой.

Он рассеянно щелкнул пальцами, зажигая газовые лампы, и свет озарил паутину в углах потолка. Никто не обнаружился ни в том, что оказалось шкафом для белья, ни в элегантной, скромно обставленной комнате отдыха.

— И я понимаю, почему ты хотел иметь право выбора, — с горечью выдохнул Азирафель, переходя в коридор, — Но ты не можешь навязывать мне такую ответственность. Ведь мне бы пришлось всю грядущую вечность помнить о том, что это из-за меня ты погиб. Вот о чем ты просил меня, Кроули.

Азирафель отворил предпоследнюю дверь коридора, за которой скрывалась свободная комната с мебелью, прикрытой простынями — и, конечно, никакого демона.

— Я не такой, как ты, мой дорогой. У меня не «предостаточно других», — тихо закончил ангел, развернувшись, чтобы проверить последнюю дверь. — У меня только ты.

За последней дверью располагалась спальня, и в ней спал Кроули.

Азирафель шагнул вперед, не задумываясь, не в силах отвести взгляд от фигуры в огромной кровати под балдахином. Свет неровно горящих огней коридора сочился в комнату, такую же затхлую и нежилую, как все остальные — и очень, очень холодную. Демон раскинулся под темным покрывалом, черты его были расслаблены, а грудь поднималась и опускалась настолько медленно, что человеку, подумалось Азирафелю, не удалось бы выжить с таким дыханием.

Пыль покрывала изголовие кровати, очертания простого одеяла. Покрывала волосы демона.

— Кроули? — попробовал Азирафель, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Ох, дорогой мой, — только и выдохнул ангел.

Он помедлил мгновение, а затем осторожно погладил волосы демона, мягко смахивая пыль. Холод пробрал его до костей, и он покосился на темный камин в углу. Но Кроули спал слишком крепко, и даже чудесное вмешательство не могло дать гарантий, что эта затея не приведет к беде. Вместо этого Азирафель отыскал в сундуке еще одно одеяло и расстелил его над огромной постелью.

Он объяснит все это Кроули, когда тот проснется.  
Возможно.


	3. Chapter 3

***

— Тебя подвезти?

Азирафель так долго не мог перевести дыхание, чтобы ответить, или хотя бы вспомнить, зачем нужны ноги, что Кроули почти успел исчезнуть за углом полуразрушенного здания.

— Постой! — отмер он наконец, заставляя себя зацепиться за эту мысль, и заспешил по развалинам церкви за Кроули, хотя до сих пор отчего-то не мог совладать с дыханием.

Кроули замедлил шаги на углу и развернулся к ангелу вполоборота, с явным оттенком веселья следя за тем, как тот торопился к нему через улицу. Азирафель запнулся о краеугольный камень, разлученный при взрыве со стенами, и едва устоял на ногах, но наконец догнал Кроули, окончательно запыхавшись и покраснев.

— Да, будь так добр, — произнес он со всем достоинством, какое только смог изобразить, — меня подвезти.

— Да я бы не уехал без тебя, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Подождал бы, пока ты меня не догонишь.

В горле у ангела вдруг пересохло.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил он.

Как же славно было увидеть его лицо. Как славно было смотреть на его улыбку. Ангел жалел, что Кроули надел очки; было так хорошо снова видеть его глаза после долгих лет сна — такие особенные, принадлежащие одному только Кроули.

Азирафель порой заглядывал в особняк, чтобы проведать его — время от времени, когда вспоминал об этом. На рубеже двадцатого столетия он распахнул окна и двери настежь, подмел полы, смахнул пыль с коллекции безделушек. Кроули так и не очнулся ото сна; дом его так и не сделался менее мрачным.

Демон остановился у черного автомобиля, сияющего гладкими боками, и распахнул его дверь с гордым видом отца, держащего новорожденного младенца.

— Ох, отличная машина, — сообразил сказать Азирафель.

— Ну еще бы, — хмыкнул Кроули, но вид у него был довольный.

Ангела переполнял ослепительно-белый свет такой силы, что впору было бояться привлечь очередную немецкую бомбу.

Они сидели в тишине, пока автомобиль с легким рокотом нес их по темным улицам, не освещая их светом погашенных фар. Азирафель крепко сжимал в руках саквояж — и не мог отвести неподвижного взгляда от профиля Кроули.

Он потратил не одно тысячелетие, пытаясь понять, мог ли демон и вправду любить его, было ли это в его природе, и что это значило.

И каким бы невероятным это теперь ни казалось, он совершенно не думал о том, что есть и обратный вопрос.

Кроули не нравились книги. По крайней мере, так он утверждал. Он однозначно никогда не разделял тех восторженных чувств, что ангел питал к пророчествам — и к тому факту, что больше свободной воли людей занимало только предначертанье судьбы. Кроули не любил читать, но Азирафель замечал, что демону втайне нравилось, когда он читал ему вслух. А еще ему нравились сухие красные вина, и Моцарт, и дети. Если Азирафель накручивал себя переживаниями, Кроули знал, как выманить ангела прочь из его головы, словно дикого зверя из логова.

Кроули не нравились книги, но он спас книги Азирафеля — и ангел вдруг ощутил себя самым безнадежным идиотом, когда-либо созданным рукою Всевышней.

— Купил ее в двадцать шестом, прямо с конвейера, — вдруг нарушил молчание Кроули. Азирафель не сразу уловил, что тот говорит об автомобиле. Значит, Кроули очнулся от долгого сна почти два десятка лет назад. 

— И до сих пор — мечта, а не автомобиль. Я слегка подновил ее пару раз, но зуб даю, такая никогда не устареет. Она станет _классикой_.

— Отличная машина, — откликнулся Азирафель и поморщился, понимая, что повторяется. Впрочем, Кроули, похоже, не заметил — он взирал на дорогу сквозь лобовое стекло, и на губах его играла ухмылка.

Азирафель неотрывно смотрел на демона, и ему казалось, что его грудную клетку вот-вот разорвет на части.

Значит, вот каким было оно — то, что чувствовал Кроули.

Азирафель не успел даже близко распутать то месиво, что ворочалось и дышало под ребрами — а демон уже сворачивал на обочину тротуара у книжной лавки.

— Ну вот и приехали, — объявил он. — Я бы мог напроситься в гости, но если честно — устал, как черт. Пожалуй, поеду домой и отмою как следует ноги.

Его тон казался небрежным, но что-то в нем пробирало Азирафеля до самых костей. Таким голосом Кроули всегда говорил о вещах, с которыми ангел так и не научился справляться.

Кроули помедлил, а затем протянул ему правую руку. Ладонь Азирафеля, словно по собственной воле, выпустила ручку саквояжа и мягко легла в руку Кроули, и пальцы их переплелись.

Лицо демона прошило короткой судорогой, смывающей всякое выражение, и Азирафель немедленно понял свою ошибку.

— А, рукопожатие… — голос его, странно тонкий, звучал как у висельника.

Он попытался отдернуть ладонь, но Кроули сжал ее крепче.

В салоне воцарилась звенящая тишина. Азирафель рвано выдохнул и застыл, молча глядя на их сопряженные руки. Вдали постепенно сходил на нет гул немецких бомбардировщиков — но только теперь Азирафелю вдруг стало страшней, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Когда он рискнул поднять взгляд, на лбу у Кроули проступали напряженные морщины. Демон провел по губам языком и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Азирафель, — начал он очень тихо, но ангел впился зубами в изнанку щеки и с отчаянием покачал головой.

— Прошу тебя, — задыхаясь, отрезал он, — Прошу, не надо. Не говори это снова. Не сейчас, я не выдержу.

Еще пару мгновений было заметно, как скулы Кроули сводило током напряжения, а затем тот кивнул и выпустил пальцы ангела.

Азирафель убрал ладони на саквояж, сжав его ручку так, что белели костяшки. Кроули потянулся через сидение, чтобы открыть ему дверь, и улыбнулся — коротко и ободряюще.

— Ну что, увидимся? — произнес он с явной надеждой.

Азирафель загнал то, что кипело в груди, достаточно глубоко, чтобы суметь улыбнуться в ответ.

— Да куда мы денемся, — отозвался он. — Город пока не такой уж огромный, что бы там ни говорили.

Он мог бы сказать: _я так рад, что ты больше не спишь._

Мог бы сказать: _я рад, что ты больше не сердишься._

Он не сказал ничего. Кивнув на прощание, он вышел из автомобиля и переступил порог книжной лавки, а затем без сил прислонился к дверям изнутри, и слушал, как Кроули гонит машину все дальше.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Ты свободен в субботу вечером? — небрежно спросил его Кроули однажды в пятьдесят пятом, когда они расходились после случайной встречи в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Азирафель нахмурился.

— Планов как будто бы нет, — осторожно признался он.

— Прекрасно. Я заеду в семь, — объявил Кроули, поправляя манжеты рубашки. — Потрудись быть одетым во что-то из последнего десятилетия.

Просьба была, разумеется, странной, ведь обычно они встречали друг друга спонтанно, да и устраивать трапезу в семь было уже поздновато. Азирафель был несколько обескуражен, однако к словам об одежде отнесся серьезно — а именно, понаблюдал за прохожими из окна и слегка обновил гардероб в соответствии с наблюдениями. Последние веяния моды, вопреки всем доводам Кроули, оставляли его равнодушным.

Дверной звонок прозвенел в двадцать минут восьмого. Азирафель оторвал взгляд от книги и медленно снял очки.

— Ты… ничего не сказал про вечерний костюм, — проговорил он с досадой.

Кроули был облачен в черный смокинг, сидевший точно по фигуре, с элегантными атласными отворотами и драгоценными запонками. По черной ткани жилета ярким золотом змеилась цепь карманных часов.

Азирафель честно старался не слишком таращиться, но боже правый, это было трудно. Порой вид Кроули напоминал ему звезды в ночи.

— И однако ж ты в галстуке-бабочке, — тут же поддел его Кроули, критически осматривая ангела сквозь темные очки.  
— Я смотрю, шансов избавиться от шотландки не было в принципе, да? — вздохнул он наконец. Азирафель возмущенно расправил плечи.

— Шотландка — это…

— Все с тобой ясно, поехали, иначе опоздаем.

— Вот уж точно не моя вина, — проворчал Азирафель, но поднялся и последовал за ним.

Оказалось, что ожидал их вовсе не ужин, а огромный концертный зал, где под высокими сводами, отражаясь в хрустальных люстрах, мерцали сотни золотых огней, и пахло дорогими сигаретами.

Кроули провел их к паре роскошных сидений.

— А я ведь не был на концерте с тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатого, — проговорил Азирафель с предвкушением, и Кроули загадочно улыбнулся. Огни погасли, и поднялся занавес.

Сидя там, в темноте, в зале, наполненном музыкой, в окружении сотен людей, ангел чувствовал себя до странного человечно. Подлокотники их сидений соединялись, и были так узки, что между ними двумя почти не оставалось пространства; локоть Азирафеля свисал с подлокотника, но их рукава все равно задевали друг друга. Кроули любил называть себя хладнокровным, но сейчас Азирафель ощущал, как тепло, исходившее от него, сочилось сквозь ткань пиджака.

Он отважился быстро взглянуть на лицо своего компаньона. Взгляд Кроули был устремлен на оркестр, выражение казалось расслабленным. Азирафель перевел дыхание и незаметно подвинулся в кресле, перемещая руку так, чтобы мягко коснуться линий чужого предплечья.

Он ожидал, что Кроули отстранится, или стряхнет руку Азирафеля, или хотя бы спросит одними глазами, что он такое затеял. Кроули остался неподвижным. Азирафелю казалось, что он услышал или почувствовал, как дыхание Кроули замерло, но в эту минуту виолончели взяли долгую восходящую ноту, что вибрировала в стенах, и это могло быть игрой его воображения.

Звуки струнных и духовых, и все эти люди, их жар и дыхание — все это не оставляло здесь места для Ада и Рая. На минуту Азирафель позволил себе представить — глубоко внутри, и так тихо, что даже Всевышней было его не услышать — что он и Кроули были всего лишь людьми. Как было бы просто сидеть здесь вот так, не имея своих Сторон, сотворенной навеки природы, исконной роли. Будь Азирафель человеком, он волновался бы о пропитании, сне и жилище. Но не о том, кем он был, и кем была сущность подле него. Не о том, что означали их сомкнувшиеся руки.

Азирафель разжал хватку на подлокотнике, коснулся костяшками пальцев чужой ладони и погрузился в волны музыки, предаваясь своей упоительной ереси так тихо, как только мог.

***

Прошло больше двух десятков лет с того дня, когда Азирафель просил Кроули не говорить об этом, пока тот не сказал это снова.

Они распивали вино на задворках книжного магазина — к тому времени это уже перестало быть чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Не то чтобы ангел звал демона в гости, просто порой он звонил тому с некой просьбой, а Кроули предпочитал обсудить дело с глазу на глаз — либо Кроули заезжал с какими-нибудь новостями, и вечер затягивался, и если уж Азирафель собирался открыть бутылку вина для себя, почему бы ему не наполнить второй бокал?

— Нет, ты пойми. Вот он, значит, берет пару Пулитцеровских премий, потом играет в ящик — и все, ему все поклоняются! — объяснял Азирафель заплетающимся языком, подливая себе вина. — Приходят сюда и давай меня спрашивать, а есть у меня Роберт Фрост? А будет «Дерево-Свидетель»? Да черта с два! Самовлюбленный, недалекий сентименталист, — отчеканил он с выражением.

— Неплохая аллитерация, — усмехнулся Кроули в собственный бокал. Его модный пиджак был расстегнут, а волосы в беспорядке спадали на лоб. Азирафель молча надеялся, что тот не заметит и ничего не поправит.

— Спасибо, — фыркнул ангел, опускаясь на диван рядом с Кроули. Он немного гордился тем фактом, что смог это выдать достаточно внятно, будучи крепко навеселе. — А эта его волынка с осенним лесом! Да эти стихи никто даже не понял по-настоящему. И вообще, почему не дать премию Харту Крейну? В нем было в десять раз больше от модерниста на десять лет раньше! 

Он запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза, и продекламировал заплетающимся языком:

— Родством нежнее кровного повязаны // С тобою, что исходит ярким светом // Нисшедшей, величаемой волнами // Небесной плоти… что-то там такое. Позволь мне плыть, любовь, в твои объя… — тут он оборвал себя, выпрямляясь, чтобы сделать глоток вина.

— Вот только разве из этого следует, что это из-за Бобби не досталось премии Харту? — серьезным голосом осведомился Кроули, но когда Азирафель приоткрыл один глаз, то обнаружил его ухмыляющимся. Демон давно отложил очки на пирамиду из книг, что возвышалась на столе, и теперь в его ярких глазах сверкали веселые искры.

— Я этого не говорил, — отозвался Азирафель, вновь прикрывая глаза. — Я сказал, что Фроста пере… переоценивают! И не смей называть его Бобби, а то я решу, что он и тебе тоже нравится.

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Кроули невозмутимо. — «И вообще, занятия бывают // Похуже, чем катанье на березах».

Азирафель развернулся к нему и одарил таким оскорбленным взглядом, что Кроули расхохотался в голос, запрокинув голову назад. Жест обнажил его горло и бледную шею, и от улыбки его, широкой, на редкость открытой, в груди Азирафеля бились щедрые волны тепла.

— Вот за что я люблю тебя, ангел, — с усмешкой бросил Кроули.

На мгновение ангел застыл. 

Еще на миг рука Кроули дрогнула, приостанавливаясь на пути к бутылке вина на столе. Его черты напряглись, а встревоженный взгляд метнулся наверх, к лицу ангела. В следующий миг все вернулось на круги своя. Все, кроме туго скрученной спирали невидимого напряжения в облике демона, и того, как отчетливо ангел осознавал расстояние между ними на старом диване.

И Кроули уже не улыбался.

Он молча наполнил бокал под взглядом Азирафеля, и тот поневоле ощутил, что это было его виной — то, что демон теперь не смеялся. Он никогда не чувствовал подобного, когда Кроули произносил это раньше.

Не зная, что тут еще можно сделать, Азирафель неуверенно потрепал демона по плечу — раз, другой. Тот пораженно уставился на него, и когда Азирафель улыбнулся ему невеселой и слегка хмельной улыбкой, Кроули, помедлив, ответил ему такой же.

Разумеется, Азирафель узнал об ограблении заранее. Затея была абсолютно бредовой, но в то же время опасной, и он не мог… он просто не мог.

Три дня спустя ангел вышел из Бентли без своего любимого чайного термоса, и его так трясло, что ноги только что не подгибались, пока он вышагивал прочь.

Он не мог позволить себе _потерять _мир, в котором звучал золотистый и редкий смех Кроули.  
Ему оставалось только надеяться, что демон не отберет у него эту драгоценность без крайней нужды.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Мир близился к концу.

— Да будь я проклят.

— Не так уж это и скверно, когда привыкаешь, — улыбнулся Кроули.

У Азирафеля внутри вдруг что-то оборвалось, и робкая надежда в его сердце дала осечку. Если их план не сработает…

Он взглянул на Кроули, чья теплая и терпеливая улыбка осталась прежней.

Ладно. Кто, собственно, мог утверждать, что план не сработает?

— Я люблю тебя, ангел, — тихо добавил Кроули.

Азирафель заставил себя протолкнуть воздух в легкие.

— Мой дорогой, — начал он, абсолютно растерянный, как и всегда, — Я…

Кроули кивнул ему.

— Я знаю. Просто… Апокалипсис, сам понимаешь. И мне нравится это произносить.

Горло Азирафеля свело, и он впился пальцами в ткань своих брюк.

— Ты не против? — уточнил демон мягко, невыносимо мягко.

Азирафель попытался ответить хоть что-то, и обнаружил, что не может. Тогда он молча кивнул. Было больно, но оно того стоило — ради того, как Кроули улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Возможно, дело было в той иллюзии безопасности, что дарил им их маленький маскарад с поддельными личностями, а быть может — в том, что спокойнее было иметь хоть какой-нибудь план перед лицом Армагеддона. Независимо от причин, все годы наблюдения за Магом имели странный привкус праздничного отпуска. Кроули продолжал произносить те слова, и пускай Азирафель никогда ему не отвечал, он, казалось, учился выслушивать это спокойней.

— Приветствую, брат Франсис, — шотландский акцент обвивался вокруг его слуха. — Кажется, мы раньше не встречались. Я — мисс Аштарот.

Азирафель закатил глаза, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы сбросить в корзину горсть сорняков.

— Тут нет никого, кроме нас, дорогая. И тебе, полагаю, это прекрасно известно.

— Осторожность никогда не помешает, — усмехнулась Кроули, не расставаясь с акцентом. На ней, разумеется, были ее очки, но Азирафель точно знал, что за ними ее глаза сверкают весельем. — Хорошо проводите время, как я погляжу. Надеюсь, вы в курсе, что за садом вот так не ухаживают лет этак сто. Уж точно не в поместье.

— Я приобщаюсь к творению рук Всевышней, — шмыгнул носом Азирафель.

— Значит, созидаете свой маленький Райский садик? — чопорная осанка и тон «няни Аштарот» плохо вязались с тем, как сверкали ее зубы в демонической усмешке, напоминавшей оскал.

— Не святотатствуй, — пожурил ее Азирафель. — И вообще, ты напугаешь ребенка, если будешь так ему улыбаться.

— Только вам, ангел.

Нечто в ее манере слегка изменилось в сторону искренности, и она негромко прочистила горло — только это и стало для ангела предупреждением.

— Люблю тебя, — слова звучали приглушенным рокотом. Азирафель тут же вздрогнул и быстро огляделся по сторонам, но Кроули лишь тихо рассмеялась.

— Тут нет никого, кроме нас, дорогой, — произнесла она с кривой усмешкой, изобразив интонацию Азирафеля даже слишком удачно. Тот неловко откашлялся.

— Осторожность никогда не помешает, — пробормотал он в ответ, нагибаясь, чтобы вырвать очередной сорняк, и когда он выпрямился, Кроули уже исчезала из вида в конце тропинки.

***

— Мне пора. Маг скоро вернется из школы, — Кроули опрокинула в себя остатки чая и поднялась. — Возможно, потом отправлю его к тебе. Он вчера безобразничал, не помешает немного сравнять баланс. Расскажешь ему каких-нибудь сказок с моралью, — предложила она, смахнув невидимые крошки с платья.

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся Азирафель, пытаясь припомнить какие-то сказки с моралью, пригодные для детей, и принялся убирать на поднос чайную утварь. Когда они только приступили к своим ролям, подсобка садовника была не самым гостеприимным местечком, но пара скромных чудес придали ей достаточно уюта для полуденных перерывов. Особенно приятным это место оказалось после того, как в него стало можно попасть через запертую дверь ненужного чулана возле детской — чудесным образом и очень регулярно.

— Ах да, дорогая, я вот что хотел спросить, — вспомнил Азирафель, пока Кроули поправляла свою безупречную прическу. — Миссис Даулинг очень переживает о вечеринке в саду, и о том, чтобы розы смотрелись как следует. Я собирался съездить в город на выходных, проведать книжный, но подозреваю, что она меня не отпустит.

— Просто сотвори ей призовые цветочки, она даже не заметит.

— Зато она заметит, если я не стану возиться над ними и обещать, что цветочки _станут _призовыми, а как они выглядят — дело десятое, — терпеливо объяснил Азирафель. — Можно тебя попросить заглянуть ко мне в лавку? Забрать почту, не более.

Кроули ответила ему снисходительной легкой улыбкой, и во взгляде ее появилась та странная нежность, что всегда казалась ангелу невозможной.

— Для тебя — что угодно, ангел, — ответила она тем самым тоном, означающим, что говорит она Нечто Иное. Азирафель ощутил, как лицо его вспыхнуло, и качнул головой в знак признательности.

— Д-да. Спасибо, — пробормотал он, запинаясь.

Кроули кивнула, вновь надела темные очки и удалилась через дверь чулана, оставляя Азирафеля оцепенело моргать на чайник.

*** 

В понедельник Азирафель обнаружил в своей подсобке письма из книжной лавки, а поверх — записку без подписи. При виде нее в сердце его что-то дрогнуло, по совершенно неверным причинам — а может, и по верным, он сам не знал. Не то чтобы записка была оставлена совсем уж на виду, но как же глупо было доверять подобное бумаге. Последнее, в чем они нуждались, так это в том, чтобы Ад или Небеса заполучили в свои руки вещественное доказательство их…

Он подхватил листок бумаги, позволив себе легко пробежать большим пальцем по нацарапанным там словам.

На столе сама собой зажглась свеча, и Азирафель поднес бумагу к пламени, наблюдая за тем, как она загорается, с тянущим чувством где-то за легкими. Он отбросил обрывок в пустую чашку за миг до того, как огонь добрался до пальцев.

Расслабляться было непозволительной роскошью.

***

— Пса не видно.

— Пса не видно.

— Мальчик не тот.

— Мальчик не тот.

Так закончился отпуск.

***

С того самого момента, как Гавриил и Сандальфон заявились к нему в магазин, Азирафель ощущал, как прячет что-то за семью печатями.

Он знал, как разговаривать с другими ангелами: _Враг, Неприятель, Замысел, Война_. Это отличалось от того, как мысли звучали в его голове. Отличалось от того, как он разговаривал с Кроули.

Он полагал, что и демон говорил с князьями Ада не так же, как с ангелом. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся. У каждого из них была своя роль, и оба они знали, как эти роли разыгрывать.

Вот только это была не игра. Таков был Замысел, начиналась Война, Враг готовил орудия, Неприятель вступал в свою силу.

«Неприятель».

Возможно, они еще смогут остановить все это — но что, если нет? Тогда Азирафель займет место в строю на одной стороне поля брани, а Кроули — на другой, и не будет больше никакого Соглашения, и тем более — никаких нежных слов, что срывались с губ демона, и долго потом перекатывались под ребрами у ангела.

Кроули часто бывал неосторожен. Азирафель даже не представлял, насколько, пока тот не призвал его в беседку.

— Мы можем сбежать вдвоем! — слова его звучали, как мольба.

— Сбежать… вдвоем? — повторил Азирафель слабым голосом, но он, конечно, все услышал. Ведь он столько лет слышал эти слова, даже когда Кроули произносил их иначе. Как мог он не знать, что они означают?

_Я люблю тебя._

Всего на долю секунды он позволил себе прочувствовать это — так, чтобы эти слова перестали неприкаянно перекатываться у него в груди, и заняли некое место, предназначенное именно для них. Он позволил себе представить, как пересек бы беседку в три длинных шага, и вложил бы ладонь в руку Кроули, и сказал бы ему — _Да, вдвоем, и мне не нужны ни лавка, ни книги, ни последняя бутылка вина на дорогу! Отправимся прямо сейчас._

Позволил себе представить, каково это, быть любимым.

— Только послушай себя, — хрипло выдавил он.

Кроули даже не дрогнул. Шесть тысяч лет. Неужели Кроули действительно вел счет их дружбе с тех самых времен? Возможно, он был прав. Азирафелю казалось, что демон имел в виду больше, чем произносил, с той самой встречи на стенах Райского сада — и быть может, за все это время Кроули, подобно Азирафелю, научился слышать неозвученное.

Значит, Кроули продолжит слышать нечто иное, пока Азирафель не озвучит всего, о чем думает.

— Нет никакой «нашей с тобой стороны», — выдавил он. — Теперь уже нет. Все _кончено_.

Кроули буквально пошатнулся, отступил на шаг, удержав себя. Он уставился на ангела, и Господи, в кои-то веки Азирафель был признателен за темные очки, что ограждали их обоих друг от друга.

Или не был. Наденет ли демон очки во время Великой Битвы? Когда он в последний раз видел его глаза, не осознавая, что больше их не увидит?

Он ожидал, что Кроули снова начнет возражать. Но с чего бы ему, если Азирафель был серьезен?

Когда Кроули развернулся, шагая прочь, горло Азирафеля сдавило — словно бы для того, чтобы он точно его не окликнул. Но нет, он и не станет его окликать. Наконец-то — впервые с тех пор, как он отдал свой меч — Азирафель снова стал покорным слугою Небес. Может, поэтому демон не стал повторять свою просьбу. Возможно, Азирафель наконец-то погасил в себе то самое, неповторимое, что Кроули так любил.

Демон скрылся из вида.

Ангел тяжело опустился на ступени беседки. Прикрыл ладонями лицо. И зарыдал.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Азирафель никогда не видел смысла в процессе сна.

В самом деле, приятный вечер со славной бутылкой вина лишь становился короче, если вытянуть длинные ноги на диване в книжной лавке и начать похрапывать. А если вечер был таков, что вертел всю твою жизнь с ног на голову — от него тем более было не убежать, если лежать в темноте, неподвижно и тихо, точно мир уже достиг своего конца.

Вот почему Азирафель провел долгую ночь в погруженной во мрак книжной лавке, взирая невидящим взглядом на строки Агнессы Псих, думая об Армагеддоне — и о печати боли на лице, что было знакомо ему лучше собственного. К восходу ангел основательно переменил свои планы насчет того, как все это должно произойти.

Если Азирафель попросит, если только все объяснит — Всевышняя это исправит. Ей же нравилось, когда ее просят. Он сомневался, что кто-то еще удосужился просто попробовать. Господь любила Свое творение, иначе бы Она и не стала его создавать, несомненно. Поэтому Азирафель объяснит. А затем он отыщет Кроули, и сделает то, что изначально вызвало к жизни его любовь, что бы это ни было. Что бы ему ни _пришлось _сотворить. Он вернет все на круги своя, а затем… а затем разберется по ходу пьесы.

Если теперь демон его ненавидел, Азирафель вряд ли мог бы винить его в этом. Он разочаровывал своего друга тысячелетиями. Вот только Кроули уже лишился всего, что Азирафель когда-либо боялся потерять, а ангел так долго не мог поверить, что после этого можно лишиться чего-то еще. Но было можно, еще как можно. Азирафель всегда мог лишиться Кроули — и вот наконец он его потерял.

По меньшей мере, до той минуты, когда Кроули притормозил на обочине в Сохо… и стал _извиняться_.

Азирафель не хотел скрываться на Альфа Центавре. Ему хотелось остаться здесь, на уцелевшей Земле, с Кроули, и винами, и первыми изданиями книг, и ездой на скорости под девяносто в час пик в центре Лондона — да, со всем этим. Он мог все исправить, и если потом ему придется забирать Кроули с Альфа Центавры — значит, именно так он и сделает.

Однако сперва ему было нужно озвучить нечто.

— Я прощаю тебя, — произнес он, глядя в темные круги очков Кроули. Он попытался сделать то же, что Кроули делал порой — вложить в эти слова иные, заставить их выразить то, чего он не мог произнести, пока еще не мог.

Если Кроули и расслышал, то сентимент пришелся не ко двору. Он подался назад с гримасой, и сбежал, пообещав Азирафелю, что отныне тому в его мысли дорога заказана.

Возможно, так оно и будет. Если бы Азирафелю действительно было не все равно, ему стоило бы на это надеяться. Быть может, Небеса и Преисподняя дружно оставят без внимания одинокого демона на далекой планете. Кроули заслуживал теплое сияние оранжеватой звезды, и свободу от любого ангела, что не умел ценить его, даже если этим ангелом был сам Азирафель.

Но возможно, все будет иначе.

***

На аэродроме маленького городка Азирафель стоял пред лицом несметных полчищ Ада и Рая, что ждали сразу по ту сторону реальности, с высоко поднятой головой, и бросал им вызов — пересеките черту.

Ради того, чтобы чувствовать рядом Кроули, стоящего подле него, непоколебимо живого, Азирафель был готов и Саму Всевышнюю встретить лицом к лицу.

Хотя и надеялся, что не придется.

***

Из-за угла показался автобус, и надпись «Оксфорд» сияла на нем, словно странное благословение. Словно благая весть о великой радости.

— Он все равно поедет в Лондон, — предрек Кроули, — Он просто не будет знать, почему.

Для водителя, подумалось Азирафелю, это покажется чем-то вроде непостижимого замысла.

У них обоих больше не было сторон. Им больше некого было разочаровывать, ни перед кем не требовалось объясняться. Объяснениям более не было места. И не осталось таких сочетаний лжи, полуправды, подхалимства и переговоров, что были бы в силах вернуть любому из них благосклонность Небес или Ада. Азирафель прошел через Армагеддон, сумев сохранить все то, что хотел, и терять ему тоже теперь было нечего.

Все-таки выжить — забавная штука.

Они устало нырнули в автобус в молчании, и Азирафелю подумалось — _Кроули вот-вот произнесет те слова._ Он всегда это делал в такие минуты, когда вряд ли мог бы сказать нечто иное — теперь-то Азирафель это видел. И в этот раз ангел в точности знал, что он скажет в ответ.

Они сели на середине салона автобуса, и когда тот покатился в сторону Лондона, Азирафель сделал то, что хотел сделать снова с самого тысяча девятьсот сорок первого — потянулся к Кроули и дрогнувшей рукою обхватил его ладонь.

Ладонь Кроули напряглась на мгновение, а затем сомкнулась вокруг руки ангела. Однако демон все еще смотрел вдаль сквозь окно автобуса, опираясь локтем об оконную раму и опустившись щекой на небрежно сжатый кулак, словно рука, которую держал Азирафель, не имела к нему самому ни малейшего отношения.

Азирафель мягко сжал ладонь Кроули, и тот немедленно, вне всякого сомнения сжал его руку в ответ, но не сделал больше ни единого движения, только едва заметно подернул горлом. Стоило Азирафелю ослабить хватку, как Кроули сразу ответил тем же, но ни один из них не разжал ладони.

_Вот сейчас…  
_  
Кроули прочистил горло и раскрыл рот, чтобы заговорить, и сердце ангела дрогнуло.

— Кстати об этом пророчестве, — произнес Кроули, — Есть у меня одна идея…

— Да, пророчество, — отозвался Азирафель, стараясь не ощущать разочарования. Кроули точно произнесет те слова. Он всегда это делал. Просто сперва им предстоит кое с чем разобраться.

_Вот-вот…  
_  
Автобус неспешно тащился сквозь ночь, и когда солнце лениво зевнуло над близящимися очертаниями Лондона, и они наконец отпустили руки друг друга — эти руки были уже не теми, что сомкнулись в Тадфилде.

Азирафель стоял на лондонской автобусной остановке, смотрел в свои собственные глаза и размышлял о том, насколько странно было бы услышать эти слова из собственных уст.

Но вместо этого Кроули поправил его клетчатую бабочку и произнес:

— Встретимся в Сент-Джеймсском парке в десять? Сомневаюсь, что они станут долго тянуть с разборками, но можно пока осмотреть этот прекрасный новый мир Адама. Вижу, М25 вполне себе целехонькая.

— Да, разумеется, — откликнулся Азирафель, но быстро опомнился и постарался придать своим жестам вальяжности демона. — О, да, — поправил он сам себя.

_Вот сейчас…  
_  
— Ладно, — сказал Кроули. — Удачи.

Азирафель проводил его взглядом в безотчетной растерянности.


	7. Chapter 7

Азирафель пробежался кончиками пальцев по прохладной поверхности святой воды и подавил ухмылку. Все эти столетия непреходящей тревоги за Кроули и желания как-то его защитить наконец окупились сполна. Азирафель старательно встретился взглядом с каждым из повелителей Ада, а затем развернулся, чтобы для верности смерить холодным взором саму Михаэль — пусть и оккультные, и эфирные сущности усекут, что его демон неприкосновенен.

Шампанское в Ритце в полной мере обладало тем сладостным вкусом победы, которого не хватало столовому вину Мисс Девайс на автобусной остановке. Они подняли тост, и Азирафель ощутил, что сердце его переполнено до разрыва.

— За мир.

Кроули должен был произнести те слова прямо сейчас, ангел читал их в его лице — и на этот раз он не застанет Азирафеля врасплох, испуганным или растерянным, ибо теперь они наконец были в безопасности, воистину и окончательно. Теперь Кроули принадлежал ему так, как никогда до этого, потому что Азирафель сумел оградить его от беды так, как никогда не мог уберечь человечество или Райский сад. Теперь он был Азирафелем, Ангелом Кроули, и в точности знал, что ответить ему.

Кроули улыбнулся и отпил шампанского.

Пианист завершил мелодию из Веры Линн и приступил к чему-то из Гершвина.

Кроули заново наполнил их бокалы.

Пианист перешел к Перри Комо.

Они опустошали бутылку, предаваясь тому, что демону, похоже, показалось дружеским молчанием. Когда шампанское иссякло, Кроули оплатил их счет, с наслаждением потянулся и с улыбкой взглянул на ангела.

— Ну что, отправимся к тебе? Уверен, тебе не терпится все осмотреть, ну а я весьма не прочь вздремнуть по-пост-Армагеддонски.

Очевидно, Кроули принял безмолвное смятение ангела за согласие, потому что вскоре тот уже следовал за демоном, чтобы немногим позже покинуть автомобиль, безмятежно припаркованный во втором ряду перед книжной лавкой.

Сколько раз за последние несколько дней они рисковали больше никогда не увидеть друг друга, и Кроули собирался просто вот так…?

Азирафель даже не взглянул на новый ассортимент магазина, пока следовал за Кроули в заднюю комнату лавки. И наблюдая за тем, как демон растекается по дивану, словно джем по хлебу, он понял, что чаша его терпения переполнилась.

— Ты и правда не скажешь этого? — выпалил он.

Ухмылка Кроули, самодовольная, кошачья, немедленно сошла с его лица. Он приподнял голову с подлокотника и нахмурился, глядя на Азирафеля в дверном проеме.

— Чего не скажу? — осведомился демон, и право слово, это было уж слишком.

— Мир едва не погиб, тебя и меня осудили и чуть не казнили за предательство, и все это не требует от тебя никакого… признания? — вскричал Азирафель, беспомощно вскинув руки.

В течение минутной паузы Кроули явно осмысливал это. Внезапно он сбросил ноги с дивана и резко выпрямился, запинаясь от гнева.

— Ты… ч-что… _признание_… — он сорвал с глаз темные очки и впился в Азирафеля неверящим взглядом.

— Шесть тысяч лет — _шесть тысяч лет признаний_, и ты хочешь услышать это еще раз? Чисто _по случаю_?!

— Нет! То есть да, — вскричал в ответ Азирафель, заламывая руки, с тоской понимая, что звучит он глупо и вздорно — но он думал о том, как Кроули развернулся к нему спиной, шагая прочь из беседки, и не мог не бояться. — Просто на этот раз я собирался ответить тем же!

Стоило ангелу вымолвить это, как он застыл, и сердце его тоже замерло на середине удара.

Кроули выглядел, как кирпичом огретый.

Он смотрел на Азирафеля.

Азирафель смотрел на него.

Лицо Кроули быстро теряло краску, белки его распахнувшихся глаз широкими кругами очертили желтые радужки, напряженная челюсть его начинала подрагивать.

— Что ты сказал? — произнес Кроули очень, очень тихо.

Азирафель ощутил, как кровь приливает к его щекам.

— В самом деле, — пробормотал он, опустив подбородок к груди, чувствуя себя глупо до тошноты. — Все должно было произойти совершенно не так.

Кроули ничего не ответил, только продолжил смотреть на него в упор, не мигая, абсолютно неподвижный. Прошла минута, и Азирафель сделал болезненный вдох.

— Это не обязательно, — выдавил он, — если ты не хочешь…

Кроули тут же взлетел с дивана, выбросив руку вперед, точно Азирафель собирался сбежать.

— Нет! — быстро отрезал он, — Нет, я…

Он облизнул губы и трудно сглотнул. Ангел стиснул руки и ждал, силясь заставить свое внезапно ожившее сердцебиение как-то замедлиться.

Кроули сделал один шаг вперед.

— Я люблю тебя, — проговорил он дрогнувшим голосом, — Азирафель.

Азирафель ощутил, как в его груди нечто новое властно пускает корни, и прорастает, и медленно расцветает в его лице. Он даже не предполагал, каково это будет — слышать это впервые, когда он будет свободен, когда сможет услышать все верно.

Пауза затянулась на лишний удар, и Кроули провел по лицу ладонью с выражением крайней усталости.

— Клянусь _Кем угодно_, ангел… — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы.

Азирафель метнулся вперед, пересекая комнату, и сжал в ладонях свободную руку Кроули. На этот раз все было так просто — восемьдесят лет мечтаний, и вот уже дважды за двадцать четыре часа он держал руку демона. Пальцы Кроули, прохладные и длинные, судорожно сжали его ладонь.

— О, дорогой, прости меня, я тоже люблю тебя, — проговорил он стремительно, не успевая дышать, — Конечно, люблю.

— Конечно, — повторил Кроули механически, а затем издал звук, не вполне похожий на смех. Он уставился на их переплетенные руки так, словно его рука снова жила своей собственной жизнью, как прошлой ночью. Азирафель позволил себе пробежать большим пальцем по костяшкам демона.

— Конечно, — тихо согласился он.

Кроули поднял свободную руку и с силой опустил ее поверх ладони Азирафеля, а во взгляде его вспыхнуло отчаяние.

— Нет, погоди, — взмолился он, — погоди, в каком смысле? Ты хочешь сказать… ты хочешь сказать, что мы с-с-с-союзники, правда, что мы друзья? — голос его прерывался, хватка на пальцах Азирафеля была такой крепкой, что отзывалась болью в груди у ангела. _«Ты мне даже не нравишься.»_ — Ты хочешь сказать, я твой друг?

Азирафель вспомнил тот первый раз, когда он услышал эти слова. Не от Кроули, нет — самый первый раз, в Райском саду, когда двое первых людей взглянули друг другу в лицо и придумали нечто, изобрели эмоцию, которая не была похожа ни на небесное благоволение, ни на дружеское сочувствие. Вспомнил впервые увиденное прикосновение, то, как ладонь прикоснулась к щеке. Было столько вещей, которых он не позволял себе пожелать до этой минуты.

Он бережно освободил одну руку из пальцев Кроули — тот разжал их немедленно, словно боясь удерживать Азирафеля дольше, чем тот — его. Азирафель поймал на лету отведенную демоном руку и потянулся к его лицу, чтобы кончиками пальцев коснуться виска, медленно опуститься ниже. Кроули крепко зажмурился, лицо его исказила болезненная гримаса.

— Я хочу сказать этим то же, что ты. Неужели ты все это время считал, что я не слышу тебя?

Ангел опустил ладонь на щеку Кроули, и по телу его демона пробежала дрожь. Он так и не раскрыл глаза, только качнулся вперед и коснулся лба ангела своим.

Лишь ощутив под пальцами влагу, Азирафель наконец осознал, что Кроули плачет.

— Ох, любовь моя, — выдохнул он. — Ох, любовь моя, я так все испортил, правда? — он бережно стер влажный след, — Но я не мог этого вынести, одной мысли о том, что в Аду тебя заставят страдать из-за меня. Я уже говорил тебе это однажды, но ты тогда спал… знаешь, в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят втором…

Ангел чувствовал, что и в его глазах начинается резь. Он впился зубами в изнанку губы и быстро сморгнул пару раз, сжимая хватку немного крепче, непроизвольно задевая нос Кроули своим.

— Но я сам заставил тебя страдать из-за меня, все равно. В моих намерениях никогда…

Кроули качнулся вперед, стирая остаток разделявшего их расстояния, и поцеловал его.

На то, чтобы полностью осознать, что губы Кроули накрывают его, слезы Кроули увлажняют его лицо, ушло слишком много времени. Только когда тот уже начинал отстраняться, эта мысль наконец ясно кристаллизировалась, укрепилась в сознании, прошив заодно каждый нерв его земной оболочки, и ангел рванулся вперед.

Он губами почувствовал тот тихий, высокий звук, что невольно покинул демона, а тот выпустил ладонь Азирафеля, крепко сжимая в обеих руках отвороты его пиджака, и губы их приоткрылись навстречу друг другу. Ангел обвил освобожденной рукой спину Кроули, притянул его ближе. Он вдруг осознал, что готов десятилетиями открывать подобные вещи — все, чего он никогда не осмеливался желать.

Кроули ощутимо трясло. Он разжал одну из ладоней на пиджаке Азирафеля и скользнул ею выше, накрыл шею ангела под затылком. Азирафель слегка отстранился, и Кроули вдруг отпустил задушенный всхлип, за которым последовал тихий дрожащий выдох, пробежавший прохладой по разгоряченному лицу ангела.

А Кроули осмеливался, с болью понял Азирафель. Кроули знал, что означает желать.

Демон наконец раскрыл глаза, золотые от края до края, влажно блестящие. Азирафель очертил скулу Кроули большим пальцем и улыбнулся.

— Твои глаза, — проговорил он голосом менее твердым, чем хотел бы. — Они были такими в Райском саду.

Кроули взирал на него непонимающим взглядом, пока до него не дошел смысл слов. Тогда он встряхнулся, нахмурился с явной досадой и с силой сморгнул раз, другой. Золото в его глазах сократилось до радужек, больше напоминающих человеческие, но выражение их не стало от этого менее завороженным и ошеломленным. Азирафель заставил себя не ощущать разочарования.

— Я только хотел сказать, что рад снова увидеть их, — выдохнул он. — Я люблю каждую часть тебя, мой драгоценный.

В лице Кроули под рукой у ангела явственно дернулся мускул. Демон вздохнул, вновь прикрывая глаза, и прижался щекой к ладони Азирафеля.

— Все это время, — пробормотал он почти беззвучно, и сердце ангела сжало тоской.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он в ответ. Он хотел бы сказать — _я потратил так много времени_, но как давно были они в безопасности? Больше того, как давно Азирафель был уверен в своем решении? Он хотел бы сказать — _мне жаль, что я заставил тебя ждать так долго_. Но разве он поступил бы иначе хоть раз, рискуя тем, что это не приведет их сюда, именно к этой минуте?

— Я мог бы сказать _что-нибудь_, — все же признался он. На лице Кроули отразилась слабая усмешка.

— Ты точно мог просто сказать это первым, — пробормотал он, — И не заставлять меня повторять это снова.

Ангел вспыхнул.

— Но ты так долго ждал ответа, дорогой, — начал он, осознавая, что это едва ли можно назвать достойной причиной. — Я хотел, чтобы ты получил свой ответ. В этом была… симметрия.

Кроули наклонился ближе, приникая губами к шее Азирафеля. Почти легко. Почти нежно. Из легких ангела вырвался очень короткий выдох, и дыхание не приходило ему на смену.

— Знаешь, в чем точно будет симметрия, ангел, — начал демон вплотную к нему, каждым словом касаясь кожи чуть ниже уха Азирафеля, над самым углом его челюсти.

— В том, как ты будешь меня догонять после шести тысяч лет.

Азирафель подумал о миллионе взглядов, о тысяче улыбок, о сотне поступков и жестов. О трех словах. Он не был уверен, что сможет сравнять этот счет хоть когда-нибудь, честное слово — зато был готов посвятить этой цели новые шесть тысяч лет.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он у самого уха Кроули. Пыль неспешно, незримо кружила в теплом воздухе книжной лавки.

— Я люблю тебя, — его выдох согрел висок демона. Это стоило всех долгих лет ожидания — они вдвоем, одни, прямо здесь, и никто не следит, и весь этот древний и дивный мир продолжает кружиться у них под ногами. Во веки вечные, аминь.

— Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8599488


End file.
